The Surprise Party
by LovessDarkness
Summary: In their last year of Hogwarts Lyra decides to throw Sirius a surprise party for his birthday. In honour of Sirius Black's birthday...had meant to post it on Nov 3rd, sorry it's a little late


Lyra didn't know if what she was doing was the right thing. She had no idea at all. She didn't know if it was wanted, if it would be accepted, or even if it was a good idea in the first place. But she had to do it. Something inside her drove her to do it. She had no idea how Sirius felt about his birthday after everything that had been going on the last year.

But it was his day...and she had to do something for him.

The weekend before she had managed to sneak her way down to Hogsmeade without notice and raided the shops for whatever decorations she could find. Everything had to be perfect and she spared no expense when it came to Sirius. She filled her bag with as much red and gold as she could fit. Streamers, balloons, lanterns, and banners filled it to the brim and after making a trip to the Three Broomsticks she bought as much butterbeer as she could carry and somehow even managed to procure a bottle or two of firewhiskey from another source.

Once back to in her dorm she hid everything away before racing down to the great hall to help her friends prepare for the Halloween ball.

She slipped through the doors and bit her lip as she looked around at her friends. She smiled as she saw Sirius helping Remus conjure up dozens of paper bats that would be charmed to fly around the ceiling. Ali and Eva were busy filling the room with black and orange balloons. streamers and crepe paper. She spotted Lily and James at the front of the room hanging a large "Happy Halloween" banner.

She quickly made her way over to Lily and James. "Hey guys…" she said softly, looking around to make sure none of the others were watching. "I need a favour."

"What is it?" Lily asked as she brushed a strand of red hair out of her face as she pocketed her wand.

Lyra motioned for them to come in closer. "I'm planning something...for Sirius' birthday on Thursday." she whispered.

James looked slightly surprised but couldn't help but grin. "Whatever it is I'm in."

"Do you need any help?" Lily asked with a smile. She had a feeling Lyra would try and do something like this. Sirius was the person she cared about most, she'd do anything to make him feel special.

Lyra bit her lip and shook her head. "No...I already have everything planned." she said with a playful smile. Her eyes glittered happily as she wondered what Sirius' reaction would be. "James I need you to keep him away from the dorms till dinner...Lily make sure everyone is in the dorms a little before then so we can surprise him."

James' grin grew and he nodded. "Count us both in."

Lyra grinned excitedly and hugged them both before running off to help the others prepare for the Halloween dance that would be taking place the following night.

Once classes were finished Lyra hurried as fast as she could back to the dorms. She didn't have much time to get everything ready, an hour or two at the most till their friends would arrive. She grabbed her bags and wand in hand she hurried back to Sirius' room. She dumped everything onto the beds and with a flick of her wand there were red and gold streamers everywhere, red and gold balloons filled and tumbled about the ceiling. A flick of her wand and a quick charm and red and gold lanterns floated endlessly around the room.

Biting her lip she looked around the room wondering where to put the banner before deciding to hang it across the middle of the room. It hung seconds later and using her magic she splashed HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS across it in red and gold paint.

When she turned around she was shocked to see that the house elves had silently set up the tables and had laden them with all of Sirius' favourite snacks and foods, a birthday cake sitting in the very middle. Fishing out the bottles of butterbeer and the firewhiskey she had smuggled in she placed them on the drinks table that had a few glasses for her and her friends to drink from.

Taking a step back Lyra looked around at the room. Her heart pounded with excitement and it took everything she had to contain herself. The room was perfect, everything was exactly how she'd wanted it. She just hoped among hopes that Sirius would love it too.

There was a click of the door being opened and Lyra looked over to see Remus and Peter walking in, shocked looks on their faces. "Well?" she asked, holding her arms out to show off everything she had done to the room and grinned. "What do you think?"

"Wow." Peter marvelled, his eyes wide as he looked around. "You did all this yourself?"

"It's great Lyra." Remus said as he looked over at her and smiled.

Lyra flushed with pride and grinned. "I really hope he likes it." she said as she nervously wringed her hands together and bit her lip. Her mind quickly went else where though when the rest of their friends had started to arrive.

"Come on James I've had a long day I just want to get something to eat and rest." Sirius said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and cast a bored look to his friend.

James smiled and shook his head letting out short laugh. "I'm sorry Sirius this will only take a couple more minutes." he said as he puttered around the change room for the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was doing everything he could to procrastinate to give Lyra time to get the party ready and for everyone to arrive. He just smiled and laughed again at Sirius' irritated groan.

He looked over at Sirius and frowned a little. He had never seen his best friend look so tired and stressed. He needed this party. He needed to have fun and remember that even in the darkness of war that light could still be found.

"Alright I think I'm done here." James said as he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, tussling it up a bit. "Oh yeah and I don't think I've mentioned yet but...happy birthday Sirius."

Sirius looked over at James and managed a smile. "Nice to see that someone remembered." he said softly as the two of them headed out of the room and made their way back up to the school.

"What you didn't get a single birthday wish today? Not even from Snivellus?" James asked with a grin and laughed when Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm sure even Lyra must have mentioned something. You know she'd never miss something like that."

Sirius smiled slightly and shrugged letting out a sigh. "Guess everyone was just busy today." he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked up the steps to the school and went in. "I guess the day isn't really over yet. Want to grab something from the kitchens?"

"Uh no I'm good…" James said, biting his lip wondering how to get his friend back up to his room without rousing any suspicions. A thought suddenly came to his mind. "Hey there's a book Lily was wanting to borrow from Remus I told her I'd go get it for her. Why don't we head up and see what Remus is up to?"

"Sure." Sirius said with a shrug as they headed up one of the staircases and down the hall towards the portrait of the fat lady. "Pickled herring." he said, wondering who had come up with that password.

"Happy birthday Sirius dear." the fat lady said with a smile and a wink before opening for them.

Sirius smiled a little as he went through and into the common room. It was empty save for a few third years working on homework. He wished that he could go back to those days when everything was so simple and there were no worries and no threats and they weren't on the brink of war.

"You know I think I'm just going to have a shower and go to bed." Sirius said with a sigh as he and James went up the stairs to the boys dorms. He thought for a second he'd heard James snicker but when he looked back at his friend his face was completely straight. Shaking his head he opened the door to his room.

A second later the lights flicked on and a dozen voices suddenly yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!" His jaw dropped in complete shock as he looked around the room. It was decorated completely with red and gold balloons and streamers and paper lanterns. Tables of food and drink everywhere, and his closest friends were laughing and clapping and jumping up and down. Before he knew it he was swallowed up in the group of people, everyone hugging him and patting him on the back and smiling.

Sirius' mood started to lift a little and he laughed, grinning at the people who surrounded him. The day had definitely turned out to be better. His eyes widened at all the food that had been laid out and when he went to get a drink of butterbeer. "Bloody hell who brought the firewhiskey!" said as he looked around at everyone. His jaw dropped again as Lyra's hand shyly rose into the air and everyone laughed. Sirius filled his plate with food, grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and sat down to enjoy the party with his friends.

A few people approached him with gifts which he opened gratefully. He smiled as he set them aside and hugged and thanked the givers. He truly and honestly appreciated everything that was given to him. His birthday had never been a big deal in the past, and it felt good that they cared enough to do this for him. For the first time in almost a year he started to feel good, to feel normal. To sit surrounded by friends drinking, laughing, and telling jokes like there was nothing wrong with the world felt right.

Taking a swig of his drink Sirius turned to James with the first true smile he'd given in a while and sighed. "This is a wonderful party mate." he said as he clinked their bottles together. "Thanks a lot, I didn't realize I needed it so bad."

James smiled and shook his head as he looked at his friend and bit his lip. "Thanks mate but...I didn't plan this. I was just told to keep you away for the afternoon. This was all Lyra, she's the one to thank." he said with a wink as he took a sip of his drink.

For the third time that night Sirius' jaw dropped in shock. His head whipped around and he saw Lyra on the other side of the room. She was sitting with some friends, laughing and giggling and smiling. He felt something in his heart squeeze at the sight, he hadn't seen her laugh and smile like that in so long. "She did all this?" he murmured absently. He smiled a little at her as she looked over and caught his eye and he couldn't stop himself from laughing in an affectionate manner as she blushed and waved before turning back to her friends.

Sirius looked back at James and smiled a little. "...I'll thank her later." he said softly and then with a wolfish grin he pounced on James and started to wrestle to him.

It was well past midnight as people started to trickle out, needing to get to bed so they could live through class the following day. Even James and Lily said good night, with James beckoning Remus and Peter to follow. Eventually it was just Sirius and Lyra.

Lyra turned to Sirius and took a deep breath and smiled. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" she asked and looked around the room. "Well, time to start cleaning up I guess." she said as she turned and started gathering bottles and paper plates and garbage into a garbage bag.

"Lyra wait…" Sirius said as he walked over to her and took her hand, taking the garbage bag and setting it down. He turned her to look at him and she seemed visibly nervous, her face was flushed. "Did you really do all this by yourself?" he asked softly, his eyes searching her face as she swallowed and nodded. "Why?"

"Because...I wanted to." Lyra answered softly with a shrug as she bit her lip and looked away. "You've been...so depressed and anxious and angry lately...I just...wanted to make you feel better. Show you that there's still some good in the world...that there are people you can count on. That...I want you to know that people care for you."

Sirius squeezed Lyra's hand gently and smiled, his hand reaching up to tilt her chin up so she could look at him. "Thank you…" he said softly, a warm feeling filling his chest as he stroked her cheek. He didn't know what it was, but figured it was from the firewhiskey.

Lyra's eyes widened slightly as she took in a quick breath, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Oh...your present." she said as she pulled away quickly and walked over to one of the tables, picking up a small box. She made her way back over to Sirius and pressed the box into his hand. "This is for you. I bought it for you over the summer." she said with another bright grin that seemed to make Sirius' chest feel warm.

Sirius took the box and looked it over a moment before opening it. He sucked in a deep breath and swallowed. The gift was wonderful. Not something that he'd have thought of it get himself, but something that he could tell came from the heart and he knew that this one particular gift he would treasure the rest of his life. Reaching in he pulled the silver pocket watch out of the box with great gentleness.

"Lyra this is...this is amazing." he said softly as he set the box down and turned the watch around in his hands before looking to her and smiling. "Thank you…"

"See look at the cover…" Lyra said excitedly as she stepped close to him and looked down at the watch, running her fingers over the cover. "It has the Canis Major on it...and there's you...there's your star." she said as she pointed to the star and looked up at him, her smile easily reached up to her eyes making them sparkle. "It's the brightest star in the sky...just like you."

Sirius swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. She was doing something to him and he had no idea what. He felt this sudden swell of attraction and he couldn't figure out why. This was Lyra, shy and sweet and innocent Lyra. Lyra who had been a really good friend to him once she had stopped running away as soon as he even said hello to her. But when she looked at him with those eyes…

"It's not just a pocket watch though." Lyra continued as she pushed the button to open the cover revealing the hands of the watch ticking by the seconds. There was another button on the side and when she pushed that the face of the watch popped up. "See, it's also a compass."

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her show him the watch. He cast his eyes down when she made the face pop up revealing a small compass underneath. "Oh well that's nifty." he said softly, turning it side to side and watching the needle move to the left and right. "Now I'll never get lost."

"That's not all." Lyra said as she looked up at him. "I charmed it...so if you say any of our names the needle of the compass points in the direction you need to follow to reach us. And it only responds to your voice. Try it...say my name."

Sirius looked back down at the compass and smiled a little. "Lyra." he said into it softly and in an instant the needle pointed directly at Lyra and stayed on her. The smile spread into a grin as he looked at her. "Cool." he said.

Lyra looked up at him and smiled softly, the look in her eyes making his heart feel like mush. "See?" she asked, her voice a whisper as she reached up to cover his hand with hers. "Now no matter where you are...you'll always be able to find me."

Before he could stop himself Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing it gently, before pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He felt her arms wrap around him and he loved how her body seemed to melt into his. He stood there, hugging her tightly, gently swaying back and forth together.

"Thank you." he murmured softly, unable to express just how much everything she had done meant to him.

"Happy Birthday Sirius."


End file.
